What kind of love?
by ZombieVomitChunks
Summary: Italy wonders what kind of love Doitsu loves Italy like. rated M for mature content and sexual things.


"Ve, Doitsu!" The sound of Italy's high pitched voice echoed in Germany's house as the young Italian skipped around looking for his secret love. It had been quite a while since Italy had told Germany that he loved him. Germany, of course, would do anything for the young Italian and told him he loved him too. Wether it had been a friend 'I love you' or a lover 'I love you' Italy didn't care as long as those sacred words passed the German's lips. it didn't matter to Italy.

Skipping to the German's room, Italy opened the door, naked, as usual and jumped onto the bed that the German had been on, reading. "I-ITALIEN! What on earth-!" "Ve, Doitsuuuuuu~!" Italy replied, snuggling onto Germany's chest. Germany had only been in his boxers, since it had been his day off. he sighed irritated and continued reading his book, ignoring the snuggling Italy on his chest. "Ve, I love Doitsu!" Germany nodded, turning the page of his book. "Does Doitsu love Italy?" Italy asked, poking his head under the book. Germany blushed and looked away from Italy "Germany- er...I, yes, I love Italy..." He said, a deeper red blush covering his usually pale face. Italy smiled happily "What kind of love?" Italy asked him, laying his head onto Germany's chest.

Germany's blush deepened. "W-well, what kind of love does Italy love Germany with?" He asked him, closing his book and putting onto his nightstand. Italy thought for a second. "Ve, I love Doitsu a lot! Like...like...hm...I suppose like...a lover!" germany stared at Italy. "L-lover! ITALIEN! That is nothing to joke about!" Germany stated at Italy as he covered his face to hide his blush. "Ve, Doitsu, I'm not joking...Italy loves Germany. A lot." Italy got closer to Germany and moved Germany's hand away from his face. "I-Italien...?" Italy locked lips with Germany as he tangled his fingers into Germany's hair. Germany, in shock from the kiss couldn't believe what was happening. After a few seconds of his mind coming out of shock, Germany kissed back, wrapping his arms around Italy, bringing him closer. Italy's skin was smooth, and his body was warm against his cold skin, it sent chills up his spine. Italy's lips were soft, just to be expected from an Italian,.

Italy broke the kiss and stared deep into Germany's eyes. "I love Doitsu...so much...I want to show Doitsu just how much I love him..." Italy smiled and removed his hands from Germany's hair. Italy then moved his hand down Germany's chest, earning a deep, low moan and a faint blush from the German. He stopped at his Boxer elastic and slowly brought it down around Germany's knees. Italy slowly grinded his erection against Germany's, getting another moan. Italy lowered his body and looked at Germany's cock and smiled. "ve, Doitsu is very big...I wonder if he tastes good too?" Italy then flicked his tongue against Germany's tip, earning a low moan as Germany bulked his hips. "Please, don't tease, Feliciano..." Germany whispered, blushing more and closing his eyes. Italy smiled and licked Germany's shaft. Germany moaned louder and threw his hand back. Italy put Ludwig's tip into his mouth and sucked lightly on it. Germany bulked his hips again, sending his cock deeper into Italy's mouth. Italy suddenly, and without warning, tuck Germany's cock deeper down his throat and began to deepthroat him. Germany moaned louder, throwing his head back onto the pillow and bulking his hips suddenly. Italy suppressed a gag and continued pleasuring Germany.

"F-Feliciano, I-I'm going to-ah!" Germany moaned Italy's name as he came, arching his back and then collapsed onto the bed. Italy blinked a few times as he swallowed all of Germany's seed. Italy smiled and snuggled back onto Germany's chest. "ve, Ludwig, you are so tasty!" Italy said, smiling at Germany. Germany looked down at Italy and smiled back at him. "Italien...Küss' mich, Felician..." Italy smiled and did as Germany commanded, placing his hands on Germany's neck. "I love you Italien...like a lover."


End file.
